1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to steerable communications antennas, and deals more particularly with a low-profile phased array antenna having a highly integrated architecture and a small form factor.
2. Background
A variety of steerable antenna systems are available for mobile platforms for RF (radio frequency) communication. Some steerable antenna systems, such as satellite communication (SATCOM) antennas used on aircraft, are required to have a low, aerodynamic profile and the ability to withstand wind loads and impacts such as bird strikes. One form of such antenna systems employs single axis or a 2-axis mechanical tracking mechanism that is housed within an RF transparent radome. These radomes have a relatively high profile and large footprint which add to aerodynamic drag, aircraft weight, complexity and maintenance costs. In addition, some of the mechanical tracking antennas mentioned above have certain operating limitations.
In order to overcome some of the problems discussed above, low profile phased array antenna systems have been developed which rely on electronic beam steering for satellite tracking, however these antenna systems also have certain drawbacks and are subject to improvement. For example, current “small form factor” phased array antenna systems for commercial aircraft comprise multiple functional units, referred to as LRU's (line replaceable units). The use of multiple LRU's and the need for related interconnecting cables, limit the form factor into which the system may be packaged. Moreover, the use of multiple LRU's and interconnecting cables result in higher hardware and integration costs.
Accordingly, there is a need for phased array antenna system that is highly integrated, minimizes the need for interconnection cables and has a smaller form factor to reduce its aerodynamic profile and space requirements.